La chica de los ojos esmeralda
by Eli.92 Andrew
Summary: Ella una joven heredera, se reencuentra con un viejo amor de adolescente. Surgirá de nuevo el amor entre ellos
1. Chapter 1

LA CHICA DE LOS OJOS ESMERALDA

Capitulo 1

New York.

Hola me llamo Candice Rockefeller White. tengo 24 años y soy abogada, y sigo estudiando una maestría en negocios internacionales, soy rubia tengo un hermoso cabello rizado largo y tengo los ojos verdes como mi padre, Soy hija única perdí a mi madre cuando tenia 15 años, ya se me hizo tarde de nuevo .Me miro en el espejo y frunzo el ceño, frustrada. Qué asco de pelo. No hay manera con él, No debí meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado. No debí meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado. Recito varias veces este mantra mientras intento una vez más controlarlo con el cepillo. Generalmente amo mi cabello pero precisamente hoy que tengo que acompañar a mi padre a un desayuno de negocios, Tendría que estar estudiando para los exámenes finales, que son la semana que viene, pero aquí estoy, intentando hacer algo con mi pelo para acompañar a papa; Bueno tomare un baño solo así lograre domar mi cabello rizado.

Toc,toc

Salgo de la ducha corriendo

-Candice hija es hora de que te apresures llegaremos tarde.

-Ya voy papa, en cinco minutos bajo.

-Esta bien te espero abajo.

Bueno me pongo un vestido negro que me queda como un guante con una chaqueta color verde botella, mis zapatos de tacón y solo me pongo un pongo de rímel no me gusta maquillarme tanto y mi perfume Channel No. 5 . Llego a las escaleras y veo que mi padre me brinda una hermosa sonrisa.

-Vámonos Candice ya es hora o no llegaremos a comer nada jajaja

-Oh, Perdoname papa te he retrasado, pero porque es tan urgente que te acompañe esta vez.

Suben al auto y le indican al chofer que vaya al corporativo.

-Bueno mi niña yo me tengo que retirar y tu te haras cargo de todos mis negocios.

-Eso ya lo se papa, yo te lo he dicho muchas veces que tienes que descansar yo me hare cargo de todo.

-Hija hay un nuevo proyecto con mi amigo William Andrew tu padrino y tendremos que ir a chicago y luego a escocia para finiquitar el contrato.

-Bueno les diré a mis primas Annie y Paty que se incorporen de inmediato para agilizar todo.

Llegaron a la empresa y van directo a sus oficinas .

-Buen día Dorothy, algún mensaje importante.

-Buen día Candy, solamente de...

-Dime Dorothy de quien ?

-De Scott Duncan...

-Ese no deja insistir, Mmm.-Dile que estoy de viaje.

-No puedo, el esta aquí en la sala de juntas, con los otros socios de su padre.

-Oh no puede ser, ahora no me dejara en paz.

-Jajajaja, animo amiga ya sabrás como librarte de sus escurridizas manos.  
-No le veo el chiste Dorothy, Pero ya veras como me libro así ( chasqueando los dedos) de el.

suena en intercomunicador.

-Candice ven ya.

-Si papa ya voy.

Ambas : Jajajaja jajaja

-Pobre papa tiene hambre, mejor me apresuro.

Llego del brazo de su padre a la sala de juntas y saludo a todos respetuosamente, y ve que se acerca su padrino con un hombre sumamente guapo de 1.90 de altura con el cabello rubio algo largo hasta la nuca, una seductora sonrisa, oooohhh y esos ojos azules como el mismísimo cielo.

-Buen día James.

-William, mi buen amigo, como has estado.

-Bien amigo mío, Oh, eres tu mi pequeña Candy.

-Buen día padrino William.

-Candy ya no soy tu padrino Willy, eh.

-Claro que si. y le da un abrazo.

-Bueno quiero presentarle a mi Hijo mayor William Albert Andrew.

y en ese momento me quedo de piedra, ese es el petulante de William Albert que siempre se burlaba de mi, No puede ser... Era muy bueno para ser verdad.

-Un gusto verlo de nuevo señor James.- Y también es un gusto verte de nuevo Candy.

-El gusto es nuestro Albert. respondió James

-Bueno será mejor que tomemos asiento ya vendrán a tomar la orden.

Necesito sentarme y serenarme y no mostrar que me afecta su compañía.  
Entraron los meseros a tomar la orden y a servirles.

-Candice hija no me digas que vas hacer dieta, si con eso ahora pareces conejo.

Hay Dios, todos están viéndome fijamente, tragame tierra.

-Papa, te recuerdo que soy vegana, no como carne ni cosas que procedan de ellos.

-Jajaja yo creí que era una de esas dietas de moda.

Albert: -Me parece muy bien que tengas esos ideales Candy.

Estoy en shock, Albert Andrew me hizo un cumplido no lo puedo creer.

Scott Duncan: Bueno, las personas que conocemos a Candice sabemos que ella aprecia mucho a los animales.

Por Dios este ya va a empezar a fastidiar. Por favor señor que terminemos el desayuno en paz.

En ese momento Albert le dirige una mirada asesina a Scott, cosa que ve el señor William.

-Bueno James, te tengo una propuesta que no podrás rechazar.

-Te escucho.

-Quiero que mi ahijada Candy sea mi socia en un proyecto que tengo en una reserva africana.

Suelto el tenedor y veo a mi padrino, esta cumpliendo con la promesa que me hizo cuando inicie la universidad. ese día lo recuerdo bien.

Flashback.

-Buen día padrino, a que debo el honor de su visita.

-Hola hija, como has estado?- ya decidiste que estudiaras en la universidad?

-Si padrino, ya se quiero estudiar, quiero ser veterinaria.

-Me da gusto saberlo hija.

-Pero estudiare leyes en Harvard, para ayudar a papa con los negocios lo veo muy cansado y ha enfermado del corazón.

-Mi niña tienes un gran corazón, cuando termines tu carrera en Harvard yo te hare mi socia e iniciaremos un proyecto de una reserva en África.

-Enserio padrino Willy, muchas gracias.

Flashback end.

-Tu que opinas hija.

Hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...! grito mentalmente mi sueño se hará realidad. Candy vamos serenate...  
uffff respira

-Estaré encantada de ser su socia padrino, será todo un honor.

James:- Bueno señores si eso era todo, nos veremos en la próxima junta.

Scott se pone de pie y se acerca a Candy y le dice frente a James, William y Albert.

-Candy felicidades, esto hay que celebrarlo que te parece si te recojo a las 8 en tu casa.

Pero que pretende este tipo, es tan insistente, me exaspera aaaaggggrrrr..

Albert: -Lamento interrumpir tus planes Duncan pero Candy ya había hecho planes conmigo, verdad Candy.

Albert Andrew me ha salvado de Duncan OMG.

-Así es Scott, le prometí a Albert que recorreríamos la ciudad.  
Scott tensa la mandíbula, viendo perdida la batalla le dice a Candy.

-En otra ocasión será preciosa. Le da un beso en la mano y se retira.

James y William empiezan a reírse viendo a Candy.

-Hija por que siempre lo rechazas.

-Por que cree que soy un trofeo y además papa no me agrada para nada.

-Vamos mi niña no te pongas así, mejor dime que me prepararas mi habitación favorita en la mansión.

-Claro padrino hasta tu postre favorito.

-Bueno vamos a la mansión.

Llegaron a la mansión y los Andrew se instalaron en las habitaciones asignadas.

Bueno me cambiare no me gusta vestir tan formal eso no es parte de mi, veamos que escogeré uuuummmmm... Ya se estos jeans celestes que me quedan arriba de la cintura un top cruzado con mi cárdigan tejido color gris con mis converse blancas, aahhh esta si soy yo.  
Bueno iré a la biblioteca a recoger mi iPad Air 2 y luego a la sala de cine que hay en casa.  
Voy a la biblioteca y veo que mi papa sigue trabajando, este hombre no sabe que son vacaciones.

-Hola papa, quieres ver una peli conmigo.

-No puedo hija estoy ocupado.

Le hago un lindo puchero, se que no se resiste a ellos

-No me hagas esa cara Candy, eso es chantaje.

-Por algo soy abogada papi.. y le saco la lengüita.

-Jajajajajaja, vamos Candy tu ganas, pero no veré dibujos animados.

-No, esta vez te prometo que veremos algo de acción o comedia.

-Esta bien que veremos.

-Uuuummmmm... que te parece si vemos algo de comedia que opinas de Get Hard...

-Vamos.

Llegamos a la sala de cine que tenemos en casa y tomamos asientos pedimos poporos, giro y veo a mi padrino con Albert, por que me pone tan nerviosa su presencia.

-Podemos unirnos a ustedes.

-Claro vengan, pónganse cómodos.

Albert se sienta junto a mi, creo que no pondré mucha atención a la película, rayos no tengo que ponerme así con el lo conozco desde siempre en realidad tenia diez años de no verlo solo he visto a Andrea y a Anthony en las reuniones de mi tío.

Continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado mi fic acepto quejas, comentarios, etc. Tratare de actualiza veces por semana y si me llega la inspiración pues toda la semana.


	2. Chapter 2

LA CHICA DE LOS OJOS ESMERALDA.

Capitulo 2

Albert se sienta junto a mi, creo que no pondre mucha atencion a la pelicula, rayos no tengo que ponerme asi con el lo conozco desde siempre en realidad tenia diez años de no verlo solo he visto a Andrea y a Anthony en las reuniones de mi tio.

Llegan con el pedido de las palomitas y los refrescos, la mucama le indica a mi padre que tiene una llamada.

-Bueno ponganse comodos, William me acompañas para programar nuestro viaje a chicago.

-Claro, vamos.

Mi papa aproposito me dejo sola con Albert genial que mis nervios no me traicionen.

Albert: -Bueno te parece bien esta pelicula o prefieres ver otra.

-Tienes alguna en mente, Albert.

-Vamos Candy dejate de formalismos y llamame Bert como cuando eramos chicos.

-Por si no lo recuerdas TU explicitamente me dijiste que no te llamara Bert.

-No me digas que sigues guardandome rencor por cosas que pasaron hace mas de diez años.

-No es eso pero quiero evitar malos entendidos contigo.

-Sabes algo nunca crei que me llegarias a odiar tanto.

Pero que melodramatico me salio este.

-Jajajajajaja, no te odio pero quiero llevar la fiesta en paz, no deseo hacerle pasar un mal momento a mi papa y a mi padrino.

-Jajajajaja me alegra saber que no has perdido tu sentido del humor, mira para rectificarme contigo que te parece si sales conmigo ahora a almorzar?

OOOOOOHHHHHHH por Dios este hombre esta invitandome a salir con el, cuantas veces soñe con este dia, pero lo hare sufrir un poco uuumm siiiii eso hare.

-No lo se Albert

-Vamos, tan desagradable soy.

-Ok esta bien, a donde me llevaras

-Eso es una sorpresa, pero eso si mejor si te cambias de ropa andas medio desnuda así.

-Pero que tiene de malo mi ropa, ven acompañame.

-Okay

Nos dirigimos hacia la biblioteca donde escuchamos que nuestros padres reian a todo pulmon, tocamos y nos dieron el pase.

-Perdon por interrumpirlos se que estan muy ocupados con las negociaciones y todo eso pero necesito que me den su sincera opinión.

-Por su puesto que si hija, haber dinos de que se trata.

-El señor aqui presente ( señalando con la mirada a Albert) me ha invitado a comer pero dice que no sale conmigo asi vestida por que segun el ando "medio desnuda" ( hice enfacis en la ultima frase)

Ambos hombres se miran y alzan las cejas y dice William.

-A mi parecer no andas "medio desnuda", ademas en mi oponion porque traes esa cosa de sueter o como sea que se llame, para mi siempre luciras hermosa.

-Yo pienso que te ves bien hija.

-Ves Albert no estoy "medio desnuda" ahora si vamanos por que tengo hambre.

Todos empiezan a reírse.

-Hija pero tu siempre tienes hambre, jajajajajaja.

Le hago un guiño y le saco la lenguita, le dio un beso a mi padre y otro a mi padrino.

-Vamos Albert.

-Albert te encargamos a nuestra princesa.

-SI papa nada le pasara a vuestra princesa. jajajajajajaja

Salimos de la mansion y nos dirigimos al garage, tome las llaves de mi auto un Audi r8 y Albert me mira de una manera muy extraña y me dice.

-Dame las llaves de tu auto.

-No lo creo

-Vamos si conduces tu no sera una sorpresa.

-Muy bien toma.

Nos subimos al Audi y Albert lo enciende y en ese momento esta sonando la Sinfonia No.40 de Mozart, y Albert me mira asombrado y me dice

-Nunca pense que te gustara la musica clásica.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Albert.

Nos ponemos en marcha, a donde me llevara sabe que soy demasiado curiosa, y decido cambiar la cancion y empieza a sonar la cancion Happy de Pharrel Williams. y me decido por ponerme a cantar. ( se las pongo en español)

Puede parecer una locura lo que estoy a punto de decir.

Luz del sol: ella está aquí, puedes tomar un descanso.

Soy un globo aerostático que podría ir al espacio,

con el aire, como si no me importara cariño, por cierto,

porque soy feliz.

me pongo a cantar y a chasquear mis dedos.

Da palmas si te sientes como una habitación sin tejado.

Porque soy feliz.

Da palmas si sientes que la felicidad es la verdad.

Porque soy feliz.

Da palmas si sabes lo que es la felicidad para ti.

Porque soy feliz.

Empiezo a aplaudir

Da palmas si sientes que eso es lo que quieres hacer.

Aquí vienen las malas noticias, hablando de esto y aquello.

Bien, dame todo lo que tengas y no te contengas.

Bien, probablemente debería avisarte

de que simplemente, estaré bien.

No te ofendas, no pierdas el tiempo,

aquí está el por qué:

porque soy feliz.

Da palmas si te sientes como una habitación sin tejado.

Porque soy feliz.

Da palmas si sientes que la felicidad es la verdad.

Porque soy feliz.

Da palmas si sabes lo que es la felicidad para ti.

Porque soy feliz.

Da palmas si sientes que eso es lo que quieres hacer.

-Feliz- hundirme, nada puede hacerlo

-feliz- hundirme.

Mis niveles son demasiado altos -feliz- para hundirme.

He dicho que nada -feliz- puede hundirme.

-Feliz- hundirme, nada puede hacerlo,

-feliz- hundirme.

Mis niveles son demasiado altos -feliz- para hundirme.

He dicho que nada -feliz- puede hundirme.

Porque soy feliz.

Da palmas si te sientes como una habitación sin tejado.

Porque soy feliz.

Da palmas si sientes que la felicidad es la verdad.

Porque soy feliz.

Da palmas si sabes lo que es la felicidad para ti.

Porque soy feliz.

Cuando me doy cuenta que Albert se esta riendo de mi, la verdad no me importa con que me sienta feliz

-De que te ries Andrew. -finjo enojarme

-Estas bien loca Candy, jajajajajaja

-Oye

-Ademas cantas muy bien, no sabia que tuvieras esa voz

-Gracias Andrew

-Ya deja de decirme Andrew no me gusta que me digas asi, llamame Bert

-Te comunico que aun no te has ganado mi confianza para que te llame asi, y se que te molesta que te diga Andrew..!

Llegamos al restaurante Blossom on Columbus, Estoy conmocionada como sabia Albert de este lugar, he querido venir pero no he tenido tiempo para poder venir a probar la comida de aquí.

-Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa.

-Me has impresionado Albert

Me ayuda a bajar de mi auto y me ofrece su brazo para poder ingresar al lugar.

El hotness nos recibe y nos ubica en una de sus mejores mesas, nos deja el menu y le digo a Albert.

-Albert de verdad no te hubieras molestado en traerme aqui, yo se que a ti no te gusta este tipo de restaurantes.

-No es ninguna molestia, te lo aseguro.

-Dime que tramas Albert

-Que perspicaz eres Candy, pero queria hablar contigo de algo que es muy importante para mi.

Tomo la mano de Albert y siento una descarga electrica. - De que se trata Albert puedes confiar en mi.

Hace una pausa.

-Queria hablarte de nosotros, que nos paso Candy?

-No se a que te refieres.

Llega el mesero y ordenamos, Miro detenidamente a Albert puedo ver en sus ojos una mezcla de emociones, tiene una mirada tan tierna y esa sonrisa tan calida. Este hombre hace que todas mis barreras se vengan abajo.

-Porque me Odias Candy?

Me toma por sorpresa su pregunta por que piensa que lo odio?

-No te odio Albert solo que tu nunca fuiste muy amable que digamos.

-Esa nunca fue mi entencion, perdón.

-Por que eras asi conmigo, nunca te hice nada?

De verdad me dolia que me tratara asi por que estaba locamente enamorada de el, y el siempre me trato con tanta indiferencia, me partio el corazon cuando se fue a la universiada y no lo volvi a ver en diez largos años.

-No es tan facil de explicar Candy.

-Si lo es, dime porque.

-Solo... Prometeme que no te enfadaras conmigo.

-Lo prometo.

-Tenia celos de la relacion que tenias con mi padre, siempre me decia que si hubiera tenido otro hijo le hubiera gustado que fueras tu. Siempre me esforzaba por ser el mejor pero nunca cumplia con sus expectativas.

Oh Dios, mi gran amor me tenia envidia.

-Se que parece raro por la diferencia de edades, nos llevamos 4 años casi 5 pero era un sentimiento que no podia evitar, pero quiero que empesemos de nuevo solo te pido una oportunidad para demostrarte que sigues siendo alguien muy importante en mi vida.

Juro que me va a dar el mimisnqui aqui mismo era alguien importante en la vida de mi Bert, siento como se me nubla la vista y mis lagrimas resbalan por mis mejillas.

Albert toma mi rostro con sus varoniles manos y seca mis lagrimas.

-Eres mas linda cuando ries que cuando lloras pequeña pecosa.

Me sonrojo hasta la medula, Alzo la mira y veo que Albert ve mis labios , los acaricia con su dedo pulgar, ME VA A BESARRR...!

Que opinan chicas... Espero sus comentarios. que mas quieren ver en la historia.


	3. Chapter 3

LA CHICA DE LOS OJOS ESMERALDA.

Capitulo 3

-Eres mas linda cuando ries que cuando lloras pequeña pecosa.

Me sonrojo hasta la medula, Alzo la mira y veo que Albert ve mis labios , los acaricia con su dedo pulgar, ME VA A BESARRR...!

Con voz ronca me dice - Se que seintes algo especial por mi Candy.

Aun recuerdo como rompio mi corazon.

 **Flashback**

Era un dia de verano tenia quience años y aun no habia perdido a mi madre. Estabamos en la casa de Escocia en Glasgow, Ese dia iba casa de mi padrino William ya que mi madrina Priscilla nos habia invitado a almorzar.

Llegamos a la mansion de los Andrew con mi mama y Andrea me ve y nos abrazamos efusivamente.

-Candy por que no salen con Andy a los jardines.

-Si madrina.

Salimos con Andrea a los jardines, y vimos que Anthony estaba cuidando de sus rosales, decidimos dejarlo trabajar en sus rosas.

Busco por los alrededores si veo a mi Bert por alguna parte, pero no logro encontrarlo y Andrea me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Candy Vamos a montar a caballo.

-Andrea sabes que no soy muy buena montando a caballo.

-Esta bien... Y si vamos a la cabaña del bosque y me ayudas a buscar a Milo mi conejo tengo tiempo que no lo veo.

-Me parece una estupenda idea.

-Bueno ire a avisarle a nana Maria para que no tenga pendiente.

-Encendere el caddy, aqui te espero.

Andrea regreso a los pocos minutos y nos dirigimos a la cabaña del bosque. Llegamos en cuestion de 15 min y se nos ocurrio ir a nadar al lago que esta en la mansion de mis padrinos, gracias a Dios Andrea tenia ropa en la cabaña. Entramos y nos dirigimos a la habitacion de Andrea pero escuchamos ruidos extraños en el pasillo y Andrea se acerca a una habitacion y tomo el pomo de la puerta y abrio lentamente, lo que vimos nos dejo en estado de shock, y senti como se rompia mi corazon y mis iluciones.

Ahi estaba mi Bert con Eva la chica con la peor reputacion en toda la alta sociedad, ellos ni se percataron de nuestra presencia hasta que se escucho la voz de Anthony.

-Pero que significa esto Albert.

Entonces Albert se percato de nuestra presencia, yo solo sentia como mis mejillas ya estaban humedas, Andrea sabia que estaba enamorada de Albert.

-Pero que demonios hacen ustedes en mi habitacion, largo de aquí.

Eva no tenia intencion de cubrirse con nada, seguia ahi tan campante en la cama de Albert.

-Oye tu mujerzuela VETE de aqui, y tu como puedes hacer esto aqui no tienes respeto por los que vivimos aqui. Vamos chicas hay que llamar a seguridad para que la saquen.

-Tu no tienes por que meterte en mi vida Anthony, ya vete de aquí.

-Y no quiero hacerlo, pero eso lo hablaremos despues, vamos chicas.

Andrea me toma del brazo y salimos corriendo hacia el caddy, y me dice.

-Candy no llores, me parte el alma verte asi pero mi hermano no merece el amor que le tienes.

Llegamos a la mansion en completo silencio, entramos al salon de te donde estaba mi madre y mi madrina, mi mama al ver mi rostro supo que algo andaba mal y nos fuimos de la mansión.

Le conte todo a mi mama y ella me consolo, y me dijo que algun dia pasaria el dolor y pronto sanaria esa herdia. Lo que ella nunca supo fue que se equivoco y que ese sentimiento se hizo mas fuerte, ese dia jure que no volveria a ver a William Albert Andrew.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Pongo mi mano en su pecho apartandolo y voy a decir la mentira mas grande de mi vida.

-Que presumido eres Albert, y no siento nada por ti.

-No eres buena mentirosa Candy.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema.

-Muy bien, y como te ha ido todo este tiempo?

No tuve tiempo de contestar por que senti como alguien toco mi hombro y volteo a ver y miro que es mi mejor amigo o mejor dicho amiga Edward.

Me pongo de pie y lo abrazo muy fuerte, y me besa ambas mejillas.

-Pero primor que estas haciendo aqui crei que estabas en la universidad.

-Tuve un desayuno de negocios.

-Candy primor no vas a presentarnos.

-Edward el es Albert, Albert este Edward.

(Albert esta que se muere de celos de ver como Edward toma a candy por su pequeña cintura.)

-Es un placer, dicen ambos.

-Bueno primor nos vemos mañana en la universidad, gusto de conocerte Albert.

-Igual mente Edward.

Antes de tomar asiento me quito el cardigan y me siento, veo que Albert esta algo nervioso. Le reste importancia al asunto y pedi la cuenta.

-Gracias por la invitacion Albert me la pase bien.

-Por nada Candy.

Salimos del restaurante y nos dirigimos a casa.

Lo que Candy no sabia era que Albert estaba teniendo reacciones en su cuerpo todo debido al escote de su top.

Llegamos a casa y le digo a nana pony que Richard puede poner el auto en el garage.

-Nana Pony donde esta papa y mi padrino.

-Estan jugando golf mi niña Candy.

-Gracias nana.- y le dio en beso en la frente.

-Bueno Candy yo me voy a mi habitacion a descansar un poco. ( en realidad iba a tomar un ducha bien fría)

-Ok.

Bueno ire a estudiar un poco vaya que la clase de mañana no me es tan dificil. Estudie por 2 horas y miro que son las 5 y mejor voy al gimnasio hacer un poco de ejercicio para quitarme el estress. me pongo unos yoga pants y un top deportivo y cojo un traje de baño talvez me de tiempo para entrar en la piscina.

Entro en el gimnasio hago mis estiramientos, hago cardio, piernas y gluteos, etc. Veo que papa y mi padrino llegan a mi lado.

-Con que aqui estabas mi niña.

-Si papa queria des estresarme.

-Tan mal te fue con mi hijo Candy.

-No padrino, pero casi siempre hago ejercicio a esta ahora verdad papa,

-Asi es William.

-Y que hacen uds por aquí.

-Venimos a utilizar el sauna y tu vas a seguir ejercitándote.

-No ire a la alberca a nadar un poco.

-Quiero ver que tanto has mejorado Candy.

-Si padrino vengan si quieren. Solo me voy a cambiar.

Mientras tanto :

-James crees que resultara el plan.

-Por supuesto William, que no ves como tu hijo tira la baba por mi pequeña.

-Jajajajajajaja... Claro que me doy cuenta, yo no se tu pero yo ya quiero nietos James.

-Yo tambien amigo mio, vamos a sentarnos cerca de la alberca.

En ese momento iba entrando Albert y les pregunta.

-Con que aqui estaban.

-Si hijo se te ofrecia algo.

-Nada en particular.

En ese momento escucharon un chapuzon y voltean a ver.

James: sera mejor que bajemos.

Albert no entendia nada de nada solo se limito a seguirlos. Llegaron y pidieron limonadas. Candy se acerco a la orilla de la alberca y le dice a su padrino.

-Listo para ser mi juez padrino.

-Listo mi niña.

Candy nado hacia el otro extremo y salio de la alberca, llebava un traje de baño color azul rey, Albert abrio la boca, recordaba que era hermosa pero se habia convertido en una hermosa mujer.

James y William notaron el turbamiento de Albert.

-William, Albert nos acompañaran a la fiesta de aniversario de las empresas Rockefeller.

-Sera un placer acompañarte a ti y a Candy.

-Listo padrino. -decia Candy desde el trampolín.

Candy realizo un triple mortal y medio adentro carpado. Todos aplaudieron ( Albert estaba asombrado no sabia que Candy practicara saltos).

Candy emergio y le dijo a su padrino que puntiacion le daba.

-Te doy un 8/10 Candy tienes que mejorar un poco mas.

-Okay padrino. ahora el que sigue.

Ahora reliazaria un triple moratal y medio adelante carpado.

William mostro su paleta y le dio un 9

Candy realizaria su ultimo salto un doble mortal y medio atras con tira buzon y medio carpado.

William se pone de pie y le da un 10

Candy sale de la alberca y les pregunta en general.

-Como lo hice, que les parecio se que debo practicar mas.

-Hija solo te falta pulir pequeños detalles.

-Asi es mi niña ya casi lo logras.

Candy ve que Albert no dice nada.

-Voy a ducharme nos vemos en la cena.- Y sale de ahi lo mas rapido posible.

William ve a su hijo y pone los ojos en blanco y nega con la cabeza.

James solo se rie, le dice a su amigo.

-Esta juventud aun tiene mucho que aprender no es asi amigo mío.

-Muy sabias tus palabras James.

Albert realmente se habia quedado mudo, aun podia ver en su mente la figura exquisita de su Candy, Ooohh por Dios si tan solo le diera una oportunidad.

Ya todos listos bajaron a cenar y tomoran asiento.

-Albert quisiera que me hicieras un enorme favor de ir mañana a la universidad de Candy y que le entregues algo al decano, si no es mucho problema para ti.

-Candy crees que te podria llevar mañana a la universidad.

-Claro Albert.

-Albert puedes usar mi auto.

-Gracias James.

Terminaron de cenar y todos fueron a sus habitaciones.

Me desperte temprano para no llegar tarde a la universidad y asi mostrarsela a Albert.

Me decido por alaciarme mi pelo ya que es un tanto dificil ya que tengo el pelo muy rizado. Al fin termine de alaciarmelo me pongo una falda negra corta con un cinto dorado, una blusa blanca clasica y mis botines negros, me maquillo y me perfumo tomo mi bolso con mi laptop y unos libros.

Bajo a desayunar con todos estoy algo nerviosa por el examen ya son los ultimos que tengo que tomar y ya saldre de la universidad por fin..!

Me despido de mi papa y de mi padrino, veo disimuladamente a Albert se ve tan sexy vestido asi con su pantalon blanco una playera con pico en azul marino y su saco color gris oxford. OMG se me cae la baba. Ya tranquilizate Candy el nunca sera nada tuyo solamente tu amigo.

Vamos a la universidad y veo que Albert conecta su ipad y comienza a sonar la cancion de Alexander Acha "Amiga"

Sabes que estas invadiendo cada sentimiento que ahí dentro de mi

Rogas despiadadamente cosas que mi mente no quiere decir

Y me asalta tu mirada sin piedad no me puedo defender

Me tendiste una emboscada una vez mas estoy rendido mírame

Amiga si te acercas otro poco no resistiré, te besare

Amiga como es que no te das cuenta que ya nada puedo hacer, me enamore

Usas despiadadamente tu arsenal de armas para seducir

Entras ingeniosamente por puertas de mi alma que no suelo abrir

Y haces malabares con mi voluntad soy alfil en tu ajedrez

Con el corazón apunto de estallar ya me tienes a tus pies

Amiga si te acercas otro poco no resistiré, te besare

Amiga como es que no te das cuenta que ya nada puedo hacer, me enamore

Amiga si te acercas otro poco no resistiré, te besare

Amiga con tan solo dos palabras te explicare, te lo diré

Me enamore

Es mi imaginacion o Albert me esta dedicando esta cancion, nunca crei que haria algo así.

Prov Albert(Bueno es algo arriesgado lo que estoy haciendo pero luchare por ti Candy, no te dejare escapar otra vez)

* * *

Continuara...

Gracias por sus reviews.

Carito Andrew

Noemi Cullen

Patty a

Josie

JENNY

Norma Angélica

Haber chicas que les parece este nuevo capitulo. haber que sucede ahora. Espero que les guste la historia, si algo no les gusta porfa háganmelo saber.  
hasta el lunes.


	4. Chapter 4

LA CHICA DE LOS OJOS ESMERALDAS.

Capitulo 4

Llegamos a la universidad, y Albert aparco el auto, baja el primero y galantemente me abre y me da la mano para ayudarme a bajar, tomo mis cosas y nos dirigimos al interior de la universidad .

Observo que muchas chicas casi se quedan sin cuello por observar al monumento de hombre que me lleva del brazo,(suspiro) volteo a ver Albert y me mira a los ojos y me regala una sonrisa.(Me derrito, me derrito)

PROV ALBERT( Mi adorada cady que bella te ves esta mañana, esperare al dia viernes para darte una maravillosa sorpresa, frunzo el zeño veo que algunos te ven de manera lasciva me encataria tirarles los dientes a esos cretinos).

-Bueno Albert te llevare a la oficina del Decano.

-Muchas gracias preciosa.

Me sonrojo. seguimos por el largo pasillo, ibamos caminando en un agradable silencio no teniamos necesidad de hablarnos y sin percatarme ya estabamos frente a la puerta del decano.

-Preciosa muchas gracias por mostrarme como llegar hasta, no se que habria sido de mi sin ti.

-No hay de que, nos vemos luego Albert.- Me pongo de puntillas e iba a darle un beso en la mejilla cuando Albert gira un poco su rostro y le planto el beso sus sensuales labios.  
Me separo inmediatamente de el, Albert acaricia mi rostro con su mano derecha y me dice:

-Gracias por eso pequeña, te recogere a la hora del almuerzo.- se inclina y posa sus labios en los de Candy y le da un tierno beso, se separa de ella y le dice :

-Te vere luego cariño.

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza, OH POR DIOS ¡ me Beso ! ...

Camino como automata hacia mi salon de clase, tomo asiento y veo que se me acerca mi amiga Maho y me pregunta.

-Candy dime una cosa, ese monuumento de hombre es tu novio.

-Hola Maho como estas, buenos dias.

-Ya dejate de eso Candy dime anda dime.

-Que mas quisiera yo Maho.

-Pero todos los del campus los vimos entrar como si fueran novios.

-Pero no es mi novio Maho.

-Pero se mira que el esta loco por ti Candy.

-Lo dices encerio Maho.

-Te lo juro Candy.

-No se Maho, siempre he estado enamorada de el, pero tengo miedo.

-Te digo algo, no razones tus sentimientos dejate llevar, ve despacio si tu quieres, pero yo en tu lugar le ponia unas esposas y no lo dejo ir por nada del mundo.

Maho tiene razon, le dare la oportunidad a Albert de demostrarme lo que en realidad siente por mi.

La mañana paso muyyyyyyy lenta para mi, estoy segura que me fue bien el examen; tengo tantas ganas de verte de nuevo Albert.

-Candy me acompañas a mi auto para enseñarte mi nuevo proyecto.

-Claro vamos.

Maho estaba creando una linea de cosmeticos, libres de pruebas en animales y elabrorados sin toxinas.

Llegamos a la camioneta de Maho, y me muestra un sin fin de productos.

-Candy me ayudarias con las pruebas de estos productos, sabes que no te molestaria si de verdad esto no fuera tan importante para mi.

-Yo encantada de poder ayudarte, haber que tanto me vas a dar ahora.

-Veamos, te parece bien esta caja que tengo aqui.

En ese momento sient unos fuertes brazos abrazandome, siento su perfume a maderas, es el, es Albert.

me dice cerca de mi oreja: Que tal tu dia Preciosa.

Se me ponen los pelos de punta de sentirlo tan cerca.

-Hola Bert, y le doy una sonrisa coqueta.

-Y no me vas a presentar con tu amiga.

-Ella es mi amiga Maho Takumi( Maho es Japonesa).

-Mucho gusto Maho soy Albert Andrew.

-El gusto es mio Albert. Candy por que no me dijiste que tu nuevo novio era buen mozo.

Esta Maho aveces peca de indiscreta, ya no le contare nada. La fulmino con la mira y no alcance a decirle algo por que Bert le dice:

-Aun no soy su novio Maho, pero me haria el hombre mas feliz del estado de Nueva York si me dijiera que si.

-Gracias Maho por mi cajita.

-Permite preciosa esto esta muy pesado. Gusto en conocerte Maho.

Llegamos juntos al auto, Albert pone la caja en la cajuela, abre la puerta de mi lado y me deja entrar( suspiro), da la vuelta y entra y busca algo en la parte trasera del auto y saca un hermoso ramo de camelias rojas y rosas.

-Son para ti.

-Muchas gracias Bert.

-Me alegra escuchar que me llamas como antes. y donde quieres ir hoy?

-Me gustaria ir a Central Park y buscar foodtrucks.

-Hablas encerio Candy( Albert con cara de asustado)

-Hablo muy encerio Bert anda vamos no seas gallina.

-Que otra.

...

Llegamos a central park, me encantaba estar ahi rodeada de naturaleza.

-Me agrada estar aqui preciosa.

-siempre me ha gustado venir aqui.

-Crei que eras otro tipo de chica.

-Creiste era como las demas chicas, Sin cerebro, soliconeadas, y que solo les importa de como gastar el dinero de sus padres sin mover un solo dedo en toda su vida.

-No exactamente. pero mejor dime que vamos a comer.

-Vamos a buscar los Food trucks. que estan cerca de aqui haber que encontramos.

y pego un gran grito - Aaayyyyy Bert mira, mira ahi esta Taïm Mobile, lo tomo de la mano y lo hago caminar un poco mas rapido. - y pedi ensalada de quinoa (con arándanos secos, garbanzos, limón y hierbas frescas), el alioli de azafrán o la salsa Amba (un chutney a base de mango y alholva escabechados). y un mi smoothie de fresa-frambuesa-albahaca tailandesa y lo pido todo para llevar.

Pagamos y seguimos con la busqueda de un food truck que le llame la atencion a Albert.

Encontramos un food truck llamado Red Hook Lobster Pound Albert pidio Lobster roll' (bocadillo de langosta) en dos variedades al estilo Maine, con una salsa de mayonesa ligera; o al estilo Connecticut, con mantequilla derretida y una gaseasa.

y a un lado se encontraba un puesto donde vendian cupcakes. compre unos de red velvet con frosting de queso crema para Albert y para mi unos de té matcha y chantilly de chocolate.

Buscamos la sombra de un árbol y nos acomodamos, empezamos a degustar nuestra comiday le pregunto.

-Crees que moriras intoxicado por comer asi conmigo.

-Pérdoname preciosa, exagere un poco, es la primera vez que hago algo asi.

-Estas perdonado.

-Te digo la verdad, estan muy buenos

Terminamos de comer, caminamos un poco y le digo a Albert vamos a casa para cambiarnos te llevare a uno de mis lugares favoritos.

-Exelente idea preciosa.

Llegamos a la casa y le digo:

-Ponte algo comodo iremos a divertirnos.

subi corriendo a mi habitacion, entro y decido ducharme ,salgo voy corriendo al closeth, haayyyyyyy no se que ponerme... aaahhhh.

Candy tranquila, me pongo una blusa de tirantes color blanco y cogo una falda de color verde con diseño de coloeres a tono que se amarra de la cintura y deja al decubierto mi pierna derecha y unas saldalias de tacon en color dorado.

Salgo corriendo y le envio un mensaje a Albert que lo esperare en el auto.

MIENTRAS TANTO.

-Mira a mi pequeña William, parece que se van a ir a divertir esta noche.

-Jajajajajajajajaja, se lo merecen.

-Y no te ha llamdo George para darte el informe.

-Aun no

Albert salio corriendo de la mansion para llegar donde su amada lo estaba esperando.

Entro en el auto y le dijo a Candy

-Arranca...

Salimos a toda prisa de la mansion y lo lleve a un club donde ponen musica latina.

Albert me da una sonrisa tan sensual que siento como mi cuerpo empieza a cambiar de temperatura.

Continuara.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicas una disculpa pero subí el fic resulto que no se subió del fic se subió, de verdad lo siento ya lo re edite y aquí le vas completo.

 **LA CHICA DE LOS OJOS ESMERALDA**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Nos dirigíamos al club, realmente quiero pasar un buen momento con Bert realmente quiero conquistarlo pero tengo miedo de que él no me quiera con la misma intensidad, bueno ya lo decidí Bert te daré la oportunidad de conquistarme.

 **Albert pov**.

Candy te ves tan sensual vestida así no puedo apartar la vista de ti, porque nunca me di la tarea de tratare mejor, a lo mejor fue porque Anthony estaba o está enamorado de ti pero esta vez no te dejare escapar de mí.

-Cariño falta mucho para llegar.

Ooohh me dijo cariño otra vez cálmate Candy

-No falta mucho Bert está doblando aquélla esquina, te advierto una cosa

Albert con cara de susto le pregunta: Que pasa cariño.

-Este club no es a lo que estás acostumbrado tu siempre vas a esos lugares de la dónde van las dumpies (tontas) y yo paso de eso jajajaja

-No te preocupes, por mí no hay problema y te equívocas en una cosa

-En qué?

-Yo no suelo ir a esos lugares, no son de mi agrado y si tengo que ir a uno es porque son por cumpleaños de mis amigos.

No muy le creo, pero ya veremos

...

-Me estacionare aquí.

-Ok

Mi Bert me ayudó a bajar del auto lo miro a los ojos esos ojos que son hermosos y le doy un pequeño beso.

-Bueno será mejor entrar. Le digo a Albert.

Me toma de la mano e ingresamos al club, y buscamos una mesa y saludo a todos los meseros y a la bar-tender que es mi amiga Daisy

-Hola Chica como has estado.

-Hola Day como estas, pues mira aquí que me vine a dar una vuelta.

\- Y dime dónde me dejaste a Edward?

A Albert se le tensa la mandíbula y le cambia la expresión. Candy se da cuenta y le contesta

\- Nena la verdad me dijo que vendría con más tarde con su cita y con Maho. Ahhhh por cierto él es Albert.

-Hola Albert, así que tú eres el novio de Can.

Hay Daysi estas igual que Maho ya no les contaré nada.

-Hola Daysi mucho gusto y no soy novio de Candy Aún.

No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando a Albert le gustaría ser mi NOVIO omg, vamos Candy cálmate, cálmate.

Nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, Albert tomo el control de la situación y me acerco a su fornido cuerpo omg este hombre hace que me derrita.  
Pasaron tres piezas musicales y le digo a mi Bert que vayamos por unas bebidas, y fuimos a una mesa que estaba cerca de la barra.

-Preciosa que deseas beber.

-Mmmmmmm... Ya se quiero un mojito por favor Bert.

-Bueno un mojito será, ya vuelvo pequeña no tardo.

Me quedo aquí sentada con los ojos cerrados descansando mis pies cuando los abro miro que tengo frente a mí a Scott Duncan, acaso este tipo no se aburre de que lo esté bateando.

-Hola hermosa.

Estoy en shock que está haciendo este idiota aquí.

-Hola Scott que haces aquí.

-Vine a pasar un buen rato.

-Qué bueno, pero el lugar en el cual estas sentado está ocupado.

-Ah sí y POR QUIEN?

Albert: POR MI DUCAN.

Scott: Que bueno verte Andrew que haces aquí.

Albert: Estoy aquí con mi NOVIA.

Que acaba de decir Albert. Que soy su novia. Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh OH MY GOD.

Continuara..

Perdonen lo cortito..


	6. Chapter 6

**La chica de los ojos esmeralda**

 **Capítulo 6**

Qué bueno, pero el lugar en el cual estas sentado está ocupado.

-Ah sí y POR QUIEN?

Albert: POR MI DUCAN.

Scott: Que bueno verte Andrew que haces aquí.

Albert: Estoy aquí con mi NOVIA.

Que acaba de decir Albert. Que soy su novia. Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh OH MY GOD.

Scott: No creo que Candy sea tu Novia.

-Pues créelo Scott tengo una relación con Albert, y no me interesa tener una relación contigo.

Así o más claro no puede estar, aunque en realidad esta solo sea una fantasía ya que mi Bert ni siquiera se me ha declarado. (Carita triste).

Scott se pone de pie con todo el descaro del mundo me dice: Algún día yo seré el que este ocupando el lugar de Andrew, ya lo veras.

Albert- Creo que ese día nunca llegara Scott.

Albert toma asiento y me entrega mi bebida, puedo ver que está furioso hasta marcada tiene la vena en la frente NUNCA lo había visto así. Lo mejor sería que regresáramos a casa.

-Bert regresemos a casa.

-Si es lo que tú deseas. (Cortante)

-Yo conduciré Bert.

-NO… Yo lo haré, vamos.(Furioso)

Pero este que se cree, si está enojado que vaya a desquitarse con alguien más suficiente he tenido por hoy.

-Sabes algo, si estas de malas échate agua yo no estoy para aguantar a nadie.

-Pero Candy que te pasa. (En tono exasperado).

-Piérdete Andrew.

Me pongo de pie y salgo corriendo por la puerta y paro al primer taxi que encontré en la avenida. Pero que idiotas son los hombres solo te hablan bien mientras consiguen algo contigo, típico en ellos.  
Llego a la mansión a las 2 am mi papa va a matarme cuando se dé cuenta con las cámaras de seguridad, bueno un sermón interminable para hoy en la mañana. Que bruta fui a darle las llaves del auto a Andrew no hubiera tenido que tomar un taxi, me desmaquillo y tomo un ducha rápida y me pongo mi pijama hoy quiero dormir tranquila no quiero pensar en cierto sexy rubio, más tarde llamare a Paty & Annie necesito ayuda para lidiar con todo esto.

 **MAS TARDE ESE DÍA….**

Toc toc

Toc toc

Toc toc

Quien será que casi me derriba la puerta, pero no quiero levantarme seguiere durmiendo miro la hora y son las 6:00 am.

-Candice abre la puerta en este instante. (James R. Enojadísimo)

Me siento de golpe y trato de tomar una bata y escucho como papa abre con la llave, y me giro lentamente y veo que papa está furioso conmigo, furioso es piropo.

-Hola papa buenos días, que tal amaneciste el día de hoy. Con una sonrisa temerosa.

-En que estabas pensado anoche en venirte a casa en un taxi a las 2 am, es que no piensas en el peligro que corres, claro que no piensas en ti de esa forma eres una desconsiderada conmigo Candice harás que me dé un infarto. Hay algo que quieras decir en tu defensa.

Rayos está furioso conmigo: Bueno papa no era mi intención preocuparte de esa manera de verdad lo siento papa, pero ayer no fue uno de mis mejores, de verdad perdóname. (Le digo de forma que ya no puedo retener el llanto y se da cuenta de ello porque yo casi no lloro)

Con una cara ya más relajada James dice: Que pasa princesa (abrazando a Candy) cuéntame que es lo que te está poniendo de esta manera.

-Hay papa (llorando como Magdalena) creo que me enamore de la persona incorrecta o mejor dicho un imposible para mí.

-De quien te enamoraste Candy. (James ya sabía que le iba a decir)

-De Albert Andrew, papa. (Sigue a moco tendido)

-Porque me dices que es un imposible?

-Porque lo es él nunca me amara como yo lo amo a él.

-Haber siéntate aquí conmigo (señalando la cama), bueno dime porque crees que nunca se fijaría en ti.

-Él siempre me ha visto como una amiga más, y los pocos avances que hace conmigo se van al caño porque se le sale lo neandertal.

-Que paso ayer, porque cuando salieron estaban que rebosaban de felicidad.

-La estábamos pasando genial cuando de repente me sale de la nada Duncan, Albert le dijo que tenía una relación conmigo para que dejara de fastidiar Duncan y luego Albert exploto de lo furioso que estaba y yo pague los platos rotos.

-Jajajajajajaja hay Candy, eso fue todo.

-Como que fue todo, me grito cosa que no permito que nadie me haga, además trataba de hacer que se le bajara el mosh.

-Bueno hay que ponerse en su lugar hija, te defendió del buitre de Duncan y necesitaba calmase un poco.

-No lo justifiques.

-Bueno, bueno arréglate y baja a desayunar con nosotros, y cualquier hombre moriría por estar con una chica como tu y no lo digo porque seas mi hija.

-Gracias papa (lo abrazo bien fuerte)

-De nada princesa, anda apresúrate y mira como dominas esa melena de león que te cargas hija hahahaha.

-Oye.

Mi papa sale de la habitación y yo me dirijo al baño a tomar un necesario baño de espuma, y vaya que lo necesito.  
Salgo de la tina me seco y me pongo unos jeans rasgados y un suéter holgado de Nike y mis converse, me hago una trenza y no me maquillo. Cuando llego al comedor ya todos están sentados y les doy los buenos días con una sonrisa y veo que Albert tiene cara de arrepentido pero ese truco ya no funcionara.

Hoy como cosa rara hoy todos en la mesa comimos en silencio, era demasiado extraño.

-Papa hoy llegaran Annie y Paty.

-Que maravillosa noticia hija.

-Iré a recogerlas al aeropuerto, quiero darles una sorpresa tendremos día de chicas las ayudare a que se instalen en su nueva casa.

-Muy bien, vendaras a dormir hoy.

-Yo te aviso si cambian mis planes, permiso.

Voy caminando tranquilamente hacia el garaje, y siento que alguien me toma del brazo y veo que Albert.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

**LA CHICA DE LOS OJOS ESMERALDA.**

 **CAPITULO** 7

-Candy por favor dejame explicarte.

-Que quieres Albert.

-Can, no era mi intencion hablarte asi, perdon Can.

Aaawww mi corazon, por que no puedo estar enojada contigo Bert.

-Esta bien Bert te perdono, me acompañas a recoger a las chicas al aeropuerto.

-Sera todo un placer princesa.

Lo que no veia venir era que Albert me toma por la cintura y siento sus suaves labios sobre los mios, es un beso en el cual el me transmite todos sus sentimientos. Nos separamos lentamente y abro los ojos y me pierdo en el azul de sus ojos.

Desde la puerta principal estaban James y William observando todo.

-Parece que muy poco tendremos boda James.

-Yo ya quiero nietos William.

-Creo que tendremos que poner ya el plan en marcha James.

William les grita: Si no se apresuran no llegran a tiempo al aereopuerto.

OMG mi papa y mi padrino nos estan viendo que verguenza.

-Can parece que tenemos publico, vamonos ya cariño.

A: Que bella te vez toda sonrojada mi Candy.

Albert: Ya nos vamos no se preocupen.

subimos al auto, y veo que mi Bert tiene una sonrisa tatuada en su rotro y decido poner el stereo del auto y empeiza a sonar una cancion de Victor Manuel y ambos empezamos a cantar:

- **Si tú me besas**  
 **No prometo devolverte tu boca**  
 **Bésame sin miedo**  
 **Vuélvete loca**  
 **Quiero ser el ministerio**  
 **Que gobierne tu misterio**  
 **Y que descubra fórmulas**  
 **Para besarte sin parar**.

 **Si yo te beso**  
 **(Si yo te beso)**  
 **Júrame no devolverme la mía**  
 **(Uuuuuh)**  
 **Júrame besarme con alevosía**  
 **Se la cómplice de este secuestro**  
 **Si no lo buscas lo encuentro**  
 **Juro no sé que pueda pasar.**

 **Bésame despacio**  
 **Y no se te ocurra dejar libre**  
 **Ningún beso ni ningún espacio**  
 **Con ese cuerpazo**  
 **Dame el privilegio de viajar hacia el espacio**  
 **Dale la bienvenida a mis manos**  
 **Juro no recórrete en vano**  
 **Estoy deseando que en esta ciudad**  
 **Se vaya la luz y la enciendas tú .**

 **Rózame la vida**  
 **Y no tengas miedo de morder**  
 **La fruta prohibida**  
 **Cierra las salidas**  
 **Voy a darte un beso que juro no se te olvida**  
 **Dale la bienvenida a mis labios**  
 **Los tuyos tienen pinta de sabios**  
 **Dibujo un muñequito que se parezca a mí en tu calendario.**

 **Coro:**  
 **Bésame espectacular**  
 **Bésame hazlo ahora**  
 **Bésame sensacional**  
 **Hasta que se vayan las horas**  
 **Haré que el mundo se te olvidé**  
 **Que entorno a nosotros gire**  
 **Tu boca a la mía elige**  
 **Después no digas que no te lo dije.**

 **(Bésame espectacular)**  
 **¡Bésame!**  
 **(Bésame hazlo ahora**  
 **Bésame sensacional**  
 **Hasta que se vayan las horas)**  
 **Haré que el mundo se te olvidé**  
 **Que entorno a nosotros gire**  
 **Tu boca a la mía elige**  
 **Después no digas que no te lo dije.**

 **Dueña de tu boca y tu maestría al besar me afoca**  
 **Se está rompiendo el hielo**  
 **Y en realidad mi meta es llegar al cielo**  
 **(Y tú)**  
 **Me vuelas al cielo**  
 **(Y tú)**  
 **Me mueves el suelo**  
 **Y yo esperando después**  
 **Ese festival de besos**  
 **Tal vez me digas te quiero.**

Dejamos de cantar y nos vemos de reojo y estallamos en carcajdas, es increible que seamos parecidos en muchas cosas, en ese momento suena mi celular lo veo y es Annie.

-Hola Annie como estas?

-Hola Candy, estamos bien pero tenemos un un problema cancelaron todos los vuelos incluidos los jets privados.

-Pero por que Annie?

-Eso fue lo que me dijo el piloto, lo sirnto Candy posiblemente llegaremos el dia de la fiesta.

-Esta bien Annie con que ustedes esten bien no hay priblema.

Colgue el celular, y le digo a Albert: - Bert ya no iremos al aereopuerto cancelaron todos los vuelos.

-Ok, esta bien Candy, adonde quieres ir ahora.

-Que tal si vamos a Central Park?

-Es una estupenda idea cariño.

LLegamos a central park, el clima esta de lo mas delicioso esta templado. caminamos cerca de los alrededores, buscamos la sombra de un arbol y nos recostamos sobre el cesped.

-Aaaaahhhh me hacia falta esto-dijo Albert con sus hermosos ojos cerrados.

-Aun te gusta estar al aire libre- le pregunto.

-Si princesa, aun me gusta estar al aire libre, escuchar el sonido de la naturaleza me llena, a ti te gusta princesa?

-Me agrada estar cerca de la naturaleza.

Albert se pone de pie y me tiende la mano:- Vamos a pasear en bote princesa.

-SSiiiiiii vamos- Y salgo corriendo como si fuera una niña de 6 años.

-Candy no seas tranposa, esperame.

-Que pasa Albert, ya esta muy viejo como para alcanzarme.

Cuando siento unos fuertes brazos rodeandome por la cintura, y me abraza fuertemente, me encanta sentirlo tan cerca.

-Ya vez que si te alcanse, pequeña tramposa.

-Hahahahaha, yo no soy tramposa Bert. ( finguiendo inocencia)

-Hahahhaha, esa ni tu te la crees. Oye princesa vamos a dar una vuelta en bote.

-Claro vamos. / Aaaaawww que romantico, hay Albert me tienes loca.

Llegamos y mi Bert me ayudo a subirme al bote, y comenzo a remar, hay por Dios se me cae la baba de ver como se le marcaba todo a Albert, que sexy es. Ya estamos en medio del lago y noto que Albert esta algo nervioso, que tiene este hombre.

-Candy, yo quiero hablarte sobre algo muy importe, bueno para mi lo es.

-Si dime te escucho.

-Bueno nosotros nos conocemos desde niños y aunque en nuestra adolesencia no nos llevabamos tan bien, y ahora que ya somos unas personas adultas nos hemos tratado un poco mas, y he visto y se que eres una persona maravillosa que tienes tus virtudes como tus defectos, y yo siempre te he amado y quisiera saber si tu quisieras seguir saliendo conmigo. ( Albert sumamente nervioso)

OMG Albert quiere salir conmigo (Candy no sale de su asombro)

-Bueno talves no me explique bien, (toma aire) que si quieres ser mi novia.

Se me ponen los ojos llorosos - Claro que si Bert.- y me le voy encima a Albert para abrazarlo, y empiezo a llorar de felicidad.

Nos separamos lentamente, el me ve a los ojos y me dice:  
-Sabes eres mucho mas bonita cuando ries, que cuando lloras.

-Gracias amor, pero lloro por que estoy feliz, siempre soñe con este momento.

-Como me diste Candy?

-Gracias amor...

-Suena maravillosa esa palabra en tus labios.

Y nos volvimos a besar, fue un beso tierno lento, mi bert es un experto besando me siento en las nueves.

-Candy amor, sera mejor que nos bajemos de este bote por que con cualquier movimiento brusco caerems al lago.

Y ambos reimos ante ese hecho, por que eso seria lo mas probable.  
Bajamos del bote y fuimos a buscar unos foodtrucks para almorzar, compramos el almuerzo y buscamos la sombra de un gran arbol. Hablamos de todo un poco, me entere que tiene una mofeta que se llama pupe que esta en Lakewood yo le hable de mi coati Klint que en este momento esta en tampa California con mis primas Annie y Paty, me desilucione cuando me dijieron que no podrian venir hoy los tres.

-Candy amor sera mejor que regresemos a casa, tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

-Esta bien amor, pero que es eso tan importane tienes que hacer? (Le dijo con un poco de celos)

Mi amada Candy, no me imaginaba que fueran tan celosa.

-Voy a hablar con mi querido SUEGRO para decirle que estoy enamorado de esta bella mujer.

-Ohh mi amor gracias.

...

Llegamos a la mansion, Albert me llevaba abrazada por la cintura, este maravilloso hace que cada fibra de mi piel vibre.  
Le pregunte a mi nana Ponny donde estaban mi papa y mi padrino y me dijo que estaban en la sala familiar, llegamos a la sala estoy sumante nerviosa no quiero ni imaginar como se siente mi bert.

-Buenas tardes- ambos saludamos.

-Buenas tardes muchachos- dijieron ambos.

-Ya veo que cambiaron tus planes verdad Hija. ( le dijo con una sonrisa picara)

Me sonroje, mi papa peca de indiscreto y siento como mi amorsote me apreta mas a el.

-Si papa cambiaron totalmente.

-Señor James, yo he venido aqui para decirle que Candy & yo acabamos de iniciar nuestra relacion. ( Albert esta nervioso, aunque lo discimula muy bien)

-Los felicito muchachos, y cuales son tus intenciones con mi hija.

-Las mas honorables señor.

William mira con orgullo a su primogemito, y le dirigue una mirada a James para que pongan en practica ya el plan.

James se pone de pie y les dice: Muy bien, dentro de tres meses se relizara la fiesta de compromiso, esa es la condicion que te pongo para que salgas con mi hija y si no te parece hay muchos hombres que estaran complacidos en ocupar tu lugar. ( esto se lo dice con una sonrisa enigmatica).

-Esta bien acepto.

Continuara...

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, perdón por no actualizar antes. Un beso y un abrazo a todos, espero que les guste.


	8. Chapter 8

LA CHICA DE LOS OJOS ESMERALDA.

CAPITULO 8

-Buenas tardes- ambos saludamos.

-Buenas tardes muchachos- dijeron ambos.

-Ya veo que cambiaron tus planes verdad Hija. ( le dijo con una sonrisa picara)

Me sonroje, mi papa peca de indiscreto y siento como mi amorsote me apretá mas a el.

-Si papa cambiaron totalmente.

-Señor James, yo he venido aquí para decirle que Candy & yo acabamos de iniciar nuestra relación. ( Albert esta nervioso, aunque lo disimula muy bien)

-Los felicito muchachos, y cuales son tus intenciones con mi hija.

-Las mas honorables señor.

William mira con orgullo a su primogénito, y le dirige una mirada a James para que pongan en practica ya el plan.

James se pone de pie y les dice: Muy bien, dentro de tres meses se realizara la fiesta de compromiso, esa es la condición que te pongo para que salgas con mi hija y si no te parece hay muchos hombres que estarán complacidos en ocupar tu lugar. ( esto se lo dice con una sonrisa enigmática).

-Esta bien acepto.

Estoy en shock, no salgo de mi asombro mi amorsote y yo nos vamos a comprometer dentro de tres meses ooohhh Diiooosss miioooo, miro a mi cielo y el me dedica una hermosa sonrisa amo todo de este bello hombre.

James: Muy bien muchachos y felicidades.- papá se acerca y nos abrazada a ambos e igual que mi padrino.

William: Hijo hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo seriamente. Albert solo asintió con la cabeza.

J: Hija ven acompañame, quiero que me ayudes con la lista de invitados de quienes vendrán a la fiesta.

 **mientras tanto en la sala de estar...**

William: Albert estas cien por ciento seguro de lo que estas haciendo.

-Claro que si papa, yo siempre he amado a Candy y quiero saber si tienes el anillo de la familia Andrew, planeo dárselo mañana en la fiesta.

William sonreía de medio lado claro que tenia el anillo con el.- Si hijo aquí tengo el anillo.- y se lo entrega en del mismo.

-Gracias papa.- y lo abraza fuertemente y a William se le salen una lagrimas.- Gracias por apoyarme en esta nueva etapa de mi vida papa.

Ambos se separan y Albert le limpia las lagrimas a su padre.

-Hijo tenemos que llamar a la familia para organizar este evento.

-Si papa, ahora ire a prepararme para mañana.

 **AL OTRO LADO DE LA MANSION**...

-Estas feliz mi niña.

-Siiiiii papa.- dando saltitos de felicidad.

-Mi niña para mañana te reserve un día en el spa Trump Soho.

-Gracias papa- y lo abraza- Bueno ire a llamar a Ed.  
y sale corriendo como niña.

James la mira enternecido, su niña pronto se casara y estará lejos de el, al menos ella se casaría con un buen hombre, que el vio nacer y crecer.

 **AL DIA SEGUIENTE.**

Albert se despertó al alba, casi no pudo dormir de lo emocionado que estaba con la sorpresa que le daría a su amada Candy ahora era el momento de hacerlo, se puso de pie y le haría una visita a su casi-prometida. Abrió la puerta y se cercioro que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores, camino de puntillas sin hacer ruido alguno, solo rogaba que la puerta de su amada estuviera abierta. Para su felicidad estaba abierta; entro y lo que vio lo dejo anonadado su amada candy dormía con unos hot shorts que ni le cubrían el trasero y una camiseta de tirantes ajustada que le marcaba sus senos.

A: Nunca pensé que mi tierna Candy podría verse endemoniadamente tan sexy, mejor me calmo si quiero proponérselo ahora.

Se acerco a la cama, se acostó junto a ella y le dio un beso en los labios, le acariciaba la mejilla, -Vamos dormilona, despierta ansió ver tus hermoso ojos.

Candy se empezaba a mover y abrió lentamente sus ojos ahi estaba el amor de su vida.- Buenos días cielo.

-Mmmm, me encanta que me digas así princesa.

-Si, ahora dime que haces aquí en mi habitación a las 4 de la mañana, es muy temprano aun Bert dejame dormir otro ratito.

-Mi bella dama en eso no la puedo complacer, además moría de ganas por verte.

Candy le da un tierno beso, Albert torna el beso en uno apasionado ajustándola mas a su cuerpo acariciando su pequeña cintura. Candy por su parte tenia ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de el.

-Pequeña tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

-Dime amor.

-Cady, tu sabes que yo te amo con locura y si por mi fuera me caso contigo hoy mismo, pero no es la mejor manera de hacer las cosas, (toma aire) Candy quiero que compartamos nuestras alegrías, tristezas, en la salud incluso cuando estas bipolar jejeje pero así te amo con tus virtudes y defectos y quería saber si me hacer el honor de convertite en mi esposa. ( sacando un hermoso anillo de oro blanco corte corazón con una piedra un diamante - azul).

Candy lo abrazo aun mas fuerte a su cuerpo.- SI, si, si y mil veces si.- Con lagrimas en los ojos.

Albert le dio un tierno beso y le coloco el anillo,

-Es hermoso Bert.

-Me alegra que te guste, este anillo era de mi madre, ella me dijo que se lo diera a la mujer que me quitara el sueño y siempre a pertenecido a la familia Andrew.

-Gracias amor, y dime cuando quieres que nos casemos.

-Según el plan de tu padre dentro de tres meses.

-Enserio, bueno necesitare un ejercito para lograrlo en tres meses.

-Sera difícil pero no imposible amor, además quiero involucrarme en la planificación de nuestra boda.

-Me alegra amor, a muchos hombres no le gusta hacer nada de eso.- Lentamente me acomode en los brazos de Albert y no se cuando sucedió por ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

Escucho un golpeteo insistente en la puerta, intento darme la vuelta y no puedo, abro lentamente mis ojos y me topo con con el rostro de mi Bert esta completamente dormido trato de moverme pero no puedo, esta puro tronco.

-Bert cariño despierta.

-Mmm Mmm, dame cinco minutos mas.

Y le planto un sonoro beso-Vamos dormilón despierta, alguien toca la puerta.

-Mmm princesa creo que me acostumbrare a que me despiertes así todos los días de mi vida.

 **Al otro lado de la puerta.**

-Annie sera que Candy aun esta dormida.

-No lo se Paty, es raro escucho que ella esta hablando.

-Quizás esta hablando dormida otra vez Annie.

En la habitación de Candy.

-Bert escuchaste?

-No escucho nada amor volvamos a dormir.

-Si escuchaste, no te hagas el loco.

-Princesa durmamos.

-Amor es Annie y Paty, vamos levantate mi papa ya no tardara en venir a darme los buenos días.

Candy rápidamente se va al baño y se lava la cara y los dientes, Albert no pierde detalle de la escultural figura de Candy, se levanta de mala gana , va por Candy al baño y se la carga al hombro y la tira en la cama y la llena de besos.

-Bueno ya me voy amor te veré mas tarde tengo unos pendientes con mi papa.

-Cuidate amor, por lo que creo hoy tendré un día de chicas en el spa. Y le da un beso .

Albert se levanta de la cama abre la puerta y se topa con Annie y Paty que lo ven sorprendías, como es que Albert esta saliendo de la habitación de Candy.  
Entran corriendo a la Habitación de Candy y cierran con llave y le dicen:

-Candy que esta pasando, por que Albert salió de tu habitación?

-Hay chicas tengo tantas cosas que contarles la primera es que soy novia de Albert.

-HAAAYYYYYYYYY- Annie y Paty estaban que daban saltitos de felicidad.- Y la segunda Can.

-Que hoy en la madrugada me comprometí con el, miren- enseñándoles su hermoso anillo de compromiso.

-Candy es hermoso.

-Gracias Annie.

-Candy este este diamante es muy raro de encontrar. Decía Paty asombrada por el extraño diamante.

-Chicas de verdad estoy muy feliz, ha se me olvidaba tengo reservaciones para el Spa.

-Claro que vamos contigo prima estoy hay que celebrarlo.

-Solo me doy una ducha rápida chicas.

Candy se ducho y se vistió de una forma sencilla, salían con las chicas de la mansion y primero se fueron de compras y eligieron sus vestidos para la fiesta de esta noche, de lo que no se percataron era que habían muchos paparazis y enfocaban el anillo de compromiso de Candy. La noticia se difundió en las redes sociales.

 **EN CHICAGO...**

-Maldita Candy, esta me las pagas.

Continuara...


End file.
